Day After Day
by spyder-m
Summary: Oneshot series exploring the day to day life of Naruto and Hinata post-The Last. Headcanons about them dating, living together and starting a family. Chapter 5, Close Quarters: Much to the chagrin of their teammates, since becoming couple, Naruto and Hinata are acting much more open and affectionately around one another… Even while in the middle of missions. Naruhina.
1. Cradle

I really like thinking about the development of Naruto and Hinata's relationship between The Last and Naruto Gaiden, as I'm sure a lot of you guys do too. So, I decided to start this oneshot series that basically explores what their day to day life may have been like, dating, living together, starting a family, etc. I shared a couple of one shots on Tumble a little while back and they were quite well received, so I've decided to go ahead with it.

Headcanon: Hinata is a talented singer. However, due to her shyness, only a few people actually know. She only really sings when by herself, or to help comfort someone she loves when they are distressed.

* * *

Day After Day

#1. Cradle

Naruto dropped his keys on the table beside him, closing the door with a sigh. He leant his sore, tired body back against the wooden frame, raising his arms above his head and stretching out the aching limbs.

It was good to be home.

After five long days out on a reconnaissance mission with Team 7, their successful return home was one that Naruto had been awaiting eagerly. For, the sooner they completed their objectives, the sooner they could return home, allowing Naruto more time to spend with his girlfriend.

Any moment that they could spend with one another, no matter how brief, he was grateful for. With their busy schedules as ninja, and her duties as heiress to the Hyuuga clan, they often didn't get much time alone together. He knew that she would be here, in his home, waiting for him. It had become a tradition of theirs, since they had started dating.

It was surprising how quickly their relationship had progressed. That, after such a short time together they had become so close and shared such an intimate bond, reaching stages in their relationship that would take others years. Though, Naruto supposed it made sense. They had shared a unique connection for as long as he could remember.

She'd admired him for years, and as ninja comrades they had already had to place a great deal of trust in one another. In spite of their clashing personalities, they shared a lot in common. They both strived to improve upon themselves

They had inspired each other to grow.

"Hinata, I'm back," Naruto called, his voice projecting throughout the apartment.

He paused, puzzled, however, when he didn't receive an answer.

 _That's strange_ , Naruto thought. He was sure Hinata would be here. Unless she was staying at the Hyuuga compound for a change. Perhaps her family had an important function that he hadn't known about? He stepped further into the apartment, glancing around the room. He noticed her sandals removed and placed neatly by the door, her jacket hanging up on a hook alongside one of his own. She was definitely here.

He confusion was answered, moments later, by the creak of a faucet and the spray of water against tiles. She was in the shower. Naruto smiled softly. At another point in his life, hearing someone else, some signs of activity in his apartment would have elicited a completely different reaction from him. Suspicion, the sign of a potential threat. Now, the presence was familiar, something calming to him.

He had always found comfort in the presence Hinata brought into his home. The mere sound of her footsteps lightly treading through another room, the smell of her shampoo and unique scent, clinging to his bedsheets. Something about it made him feel complete and secure. With the way she moved around his apartment so freely and comfortably, Naruto could tell she had grown to feel welcome here. Perhaps to the point that it now felt like her home as much as it did his. He was happy to know this. It was a sentiment they both shared.

Naruto was broken from his reverie by a pang of hunger in his chest. After the long trek back to the village, he had worked up quite an appetite. Naruto moved to the kitchen, looking to fix some instant ramen for Hinata and himself. He rustled through one of his cupboards for a moment, before his attention was caught by an unusual sound coming from his bathroom.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder, a puzzled expression on his face. There was singing coming from in there. A woman's voice, strong and melodic. Did Hinata like to listen to music while she showered? He had never heard her do it before. Naruto shrugged, turning his focus back to the kitchen cupboard and fixing himself something to eat.

As he produced the two instant ramen packets and prepared the water to boil, Naruto enjoyed the music that was playing in the background. Whoever this singer was, they were very talented. There was something about the emotion, gentle lilt of their voice that really touched him and absorbed him into the song.

He would have to ask Hinata about them later.

 _Their voice sounds familiar though_ Naruto thought, as he moved to light one of the hotplates on his stove. _Maybe I have heard them before_.

Naruto leant back against the counter and shut his eyes with a sigh, allowing the song to reverberate through his entire being, to lull and calm him. It was an effect quite similar to the one Hinata's presence had upon him and his home. Eerily similar.

As the cogs in Naruto's head turned, his eyes shot open abruptly and he glanced in the direction in the bathroom.

It was Hinata.

Hinata was singing in the shower and she sounded amazing.

Naruto could only stare at the closed bathroom door, his eyes wide and jaw slack in shock.

He had never heard her voice sound so confident and clear before. Even over the years, as she had grown out of her shyness, she still spoke softly, rarely feeling the need to raise her voice. However, at the moment, Hinata was completely unaware that she had an audience, and did not show any hesitance. Her voice carried out into the living room clearly.

It was soothing, sending an oddly pleasant tingling down Naruto's spine.

Naruto was surprised that she hadn't mentioned this to him, or he hadn't stumbled upon it earlier. Aside from having been friends for as long as he could remember, they had been dating and practically living together for the past few months.

Lost in thought, Naruto was startled back to consciousness moments later, at the sound of the shower shutting off. His heart suddenly fluttered with excitement, a grin forming on his lips as he remember just how much he had missed Hinata these past few days, how much he was looking forward to seeing her again. Waiting as she remained the bathroom for a few moments after, presumably to dry herself off and change, was torture.

"Naruto-kun!" Her voice rose, pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be done with your mission for a few days?"

"Surprise!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, moving to embrace Hinata. "We finished early. I didn't want to keep you waiting too long."

Naruto sighed contentedly as her arms surrounded him, her head resting beneath his chin. She was still damp from the shower she had just taken, tiny droplets sliding from her skin and hair. He was probably covered in sweat and dirt and grease but neither seemed to care. He was giddy with happiness, and the scent of her body, freshly clean, was intoxicating to him.

He was completely at peace in her arms, wordless, motionless, content to remain there for as long as he lived. He knew that she would happily let him.

After a moment of standing together in silence, breathing in the warmth and presence they had missed from each other for so long, Naruto pulled away from Hinata slightly, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist and gazing down into her eyes. Hinata smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun!" she greeted warmly.

He was home.

"Say," Naruto began abruptly. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but at the same time, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Were you, uh... Did I hear you singing in there just now?"

"You… You heard me?" Hinata said, suddenly having difficulty maintain eye contact.

"Why haven't I ever heard you sing before? You're amazing!"

Hinata flushed, looking down bashfully. "I sing to Mirai-chan sometimes when I'm looking after her, and she becomes restless. Otherwise… I- It's only really something I do privately."

"You should share it more often." Naruto encouraged softly. "I really think other people would like to hear it."

.

Naruto didn't have night terrors very often. Though, on the rare occasions he did, they were bad.

The past that haunted him, the one he was constantly trying to escape would come back. The years of isolation and villagers shunning him, the war, the blood, his friends and loved ones in peril, some even losing their life.

He always could tell it was a dream. He knew that these were terrors from his past, ones that he had lived through and survived, coming back stronger. That didn't mean he wanted to experience them again, though.

Naruto's eyes shot open wildly one night, after a particularly bad episode, his heart pulsating wildly in his chest. His eyes took in the dark room around him, the light sheets now tangled and kicked wildly at his feet. It was all over now. Slowly, he sat up.

As Naruto drew, heavy uneven breaths, a calm suddenly came over him, at the sound of a soothing, melodic voice ringing softly in his ear. He could feel his head pulled against her breasts, her fingers smoothing through his hair gently. Glancing upwards, her bright, vivid eyes caught his gaze, shining at him through the darkness.

She shushed him gently, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, placing a gentle, chaste kiss there.

It awoke memories long from his past, ones he hadn't even known he was still holding onto. Ones hidden deep in the recesses of his mind. Firm arms holding him, safe and secure, a flash of vibrant, red hair and a gentle voice. A face held against his own as he cried.

The day of his birth. The fleeting time he had spent with her before she had given her life to save him. The only time someone had sung to him, one of the few times he could remember someone trying to comfort him at a young age. Fighting away his fears.

The only memory he had of his mother.

Tears stung in Naruto's eyes as his arms surrounded Hinata, a shudder racking his body. She held onto him, a pillar of strength and support, just as he had always been for her. It was a moment of catharsis for Naruto. It was still something he carried with him, and it could very well be something he would never be able to let go of completely.

She gave selflessly to him, offering him the comfort and love he had not always received in his younger years, his moments of weakness, and for that he loved her.

He loved her so much.

.

At the sound of his son's high pitched wailing, Naruto stirred from his sleep. After waking up to him throughout the night for several days, his was really starting to feel the effects. His eyes were heavy and his body tired. Groggily, he pulled the covers from himself, and stumbled over to the room across from theirs to check on his son.

As he approached the door frame, he was surprised by the sound of a soft gurgle, as the crying slowly ceased. Walking into the bedroom, he found Hinata crading Boruto's tiny body in her arms, lovingly, rocking him back and forth gently.

Watching, Naruto couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips, as his heart swelled with pride and love for this woman. The ease with which Hinata had slid into the role of mother, of being the protector for a new life.

Entering the room, he slowly made his way over to where Hinata sat, moving beside her carefully, so as not to disturb their son. She must have sensed his presence behind her, because she was not startled by his arm surrounding her waist. Instead, she leaned in closer to the embrace, her hold on Boruto's body remaining form and secure.

She smiled softly, as she continued sing. The same song she sung to only a few select, precious people. Those she loved, and those she would soothe and protect from their fears. The small list of people that now included their son.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked that! Would you be interested in seeing more? Please drop a review and let me know! Cheers.


	2. Home

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the feedback you've given me so far for this story, I really appreciate it. I'm kind of snowed under with Uni work at the moment, but luckily I had this one shot saved from awhile back so I can update this series. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, but it might be a couple of weeks. Sorry, I have to defeat those evil final assignments first.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

#2. Home

Naruto had never really been fond of taking days off.

It was part of his nature, he supposed. He was rambunctious and hyperactive, a constant bundle of energy always itching to move and work towards his next task. He didn't like having to sit and wait, it made him grow restless and agitated.

Naruto's work gave his life meaning. He loved being a ninja and was determined to one day achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Considering that with each successful mission he found himself moving closer towards that goal, it was no surprise that the moment he finished up one, he was eager to start the entire process all over again.

It came to the point where Tsunade or Kakashi had to trick Naruto into taking breaks, with warnings about potential detriments to his health and well-being. If he was tired or not completely recovered from an injury, he might not function at a hundred percent and be a burden to the rest of his squad. Regularly taking time off would allow him to return to future missions refreshed and as strong as ever, guaranteeing a greater success rate.

This argument, though, didn't really hold much weight. Realistically, considering his chakra reserves, Naruto could probably go for weeks before fatigue began to become an issue.

So much of who Naruto was was derived from his ninja career: defending his village, protecting others, fighting to prove his strength and worth to anyone who doubted him. It was at the point where he felt almost lost without it. When off from missions, Naruto often found himself unsure what to do to pass the time.

It was odd. With the amount of time he had spent training and working as a ninja, he didn't know how to live a life outside of it. In his life, he'd probably spent more time posing as a civilian on undercover stakeouts than he'd spent as an actual one in his own village.

It didn't help that a lot of friends' schedules conflicted with his own, meaning that they were often out on duty when he was home. The people who would probably be able empathise most with him were nowhere to be found. He didn't have anyone to kill the time with, anyone to relate his problems to, and didn't really have a lot of friends outside of his own rookie peers.

.

It meant that he had to face that empty, lonely apartment.

It wasn't that he particularly disliked his apartment, it was really just a means to an end. It was a place to rest, a roof over his head, somewhere to eat and to store his belongings. In spite of the years he had lived there, it had never really transitioned into a home for him. It didn't greet him warmth and love upon his return. It was always as dark and empty as he'd left it.

His friends, his precious people, could only visit for so long. Eventually, they had to return to their own homes and he would be left to that apartment once more. The time that they spent together filled him with unbridled joy. Yet their absence just seemed to widen the void even more.

He would lie awake in there at night, amongst the stale air and old ramen cups. The creased sheets lining his bed that he swore he would change one day when he wasn't busy; he was always busy. Dust collected on the picture frames by his bedside table. He starred up at the ceiling vacantly, moonlight filtering in through his window.

He was itching to leave, desperate for open air and camp fires, miles of trees and stars blanketing the skies.

.

She filled a void that had existed in his life as far back as he could remember. The one that had been left by the passing of his family.

He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened as quickly as it did.

It seemed that Naruto and Hinata had both been so concerned about one another following the ordeal with Toneri, that they wanted to spent as much time together as possible. Even if just to reassure themselves that the other was okay. After what they shared together on that mission, exploring each other, journeying through the cosmos of their memories, their relationship progressed into an area he'd never experienced before. They were inseparable. She was staying over with him regularly, practically living with him. She had become noticeable less self-conscious after they began dating officially.

Naruto had realised just how important Hinata was to him in the past few weeks. Or rather, just what exactly that importance meant. He'd always cared for her.

He supposed that their relationship was unique in that sense. The feeling had always lingered there, passing by them unacknowledged. Yet they were released and acted upon, in sudden and significant bursts.

She had harboured feelings for him for years and nearly sacrificed her life in confessing them. Their first kiss had been sealed by his wish to spend the rest of his life with her. She had seen him in his darkest, weakest moments and held him up, pushing him to fight on. He had seen her heart break, openly mourning the death of her cousin.

She had really left an impression upon his apartment. Though, whether she'd done so knowingly or not, he wasn't entirely sure.

It had started out innocently enough. She'd accidentally leave behind her headband or a scroll, sometimes even one of her mesh shirts or sandals. Neither of them really mentioned it. With the time she spent over there, it only made sense that she would have a few of her own belongings. Some clothes to change into, so that she wouldn't need to make as many routine trips back to the Hyuuga compound.

Over time, it appeared to become a more conscious action, as more and more of her belongings made their way into his space. There were traces of her scattered throughout the apartment. Simple touches brightening everything that surrounded them.

The shampoo bottle in his shower, its smell of lilacs that always clung to her. The scent that made pleasant tingles of excitement flutter through his stomach, slow, shuddering breaths of content to run down his spine. The fresh sheets adorning the bed each morning. The potted plants she had bought him, knowing of his interest and offering the gift to help brighten up the room and to distract him on days off.

Her shoes left in clear sight by the door, so that he would know she was there, even before she had the chance to welcome him home.

The few pictures that he'd hung around his room had increased in number. Photos of him with his team and the remainder of the rookie nine, photos of his parents, his godfather, and the older, recently reunited Team 7. They were framed and lined the side of his bed. A photograph of her cousin, practically her brother, and his friend. The man who had brought them together, and the reminder of the greatest lesson they had learnt through the war. Their lives were no longer their own.

Naruto found himself taking more time to maintain his apartment, cleaning it. Tasks and mundane chores he had put off before he complete diligently, helping to fill the spare time he had between missions.

He wanted her to come back and find it the same condition she left for him. Even if he wasn't around, he wanted the room to exude the same love when she returned, just as she made sure it did for him.

Growing up, Naruto knew that she too had felt out in place in her own home. Even though in recent years, her family grown closer and stronger together, he wanted nothing more than for his home to be anopen, welcoming safe haven for her. The one she had needed during the most difficult years of her childhood.

Bags overflowing with trash and empty ramen cups no longer littered the floor. Loose kunai and scrolls were packed away, no longer strewn haphazardly around the room. It was warmer, brighter.

The room wasn't empty anymore.

His hands rested upon her stomach, her thick hair tickling against his cheek. Their legs were tangled up together, the sheets tossed aside, as the heat of each other's bodies provided them with more than enough warmth. Sunlight filtered through the open window, the sounds of village echoing from outside, love and light resonating throughout everything that it touched.

She laughed softly as his lips brushed against the side of her neck. Her fingers traced his arm, feather light, trailing down to wrap within his own. The gold band surrounding her index finger gleamed in the reflected light.

People were up and about, chatting animatedly. Children ran through the streets laughing and playing, shopkeepers haggling with customers. The world outside was in motion, yet Naruto had no desire to even leave the room. His next mission was not schedule for another three days, yet he didn't find himself dreading the wait.

He had formed an appreciation for the quiet, lazy moments. The breaks in the fast-paced routine that made up their lives. Naruto, despite his hyperactive, unpredictable personality, was more than content to simply lie in bed.

The home they had built together.

* * *

A/N: So, in other news, I couldn't but notice that my fic _Secret Lovers_ is pretty close to breaking the one hundred review mark. Let's just say it would really make my day if that happened. ;)

In all seriousness though, you guys are awesome. Thanks again.


	3. An Important Mission

#3. An Important Mission

"Make sure you wake Boruto up at seven to get ready for the Academy, otherwise he just sleeps in. Shino-kun's been saying that lately he hasn't been coming to class on time. There's some leftovers in the fridge that should last until I'm back, so please don't just eat ramen every night. Remind Boruto and Himawari to practice their Juuken every day as well, and take the-."

"Hinata," Naruto said, grasping his wife gently by the shoulders with a chuckle. Hinata fell silent at the gesture, blinking up at him in surprise. Even in the all the time he'd known her and with how much she had grown, it still struck Naruto as amusing to see her speak so freely and with such confidence.

It was in her nature, he supposed. She'd always been nurturing and caring, so attentive to the needs of others. Willing even to lay down her own life for those she loved; much like his own parents before him. It really shouldn't have surprised him that she would slip into the role of mother so seamlessly.

"Don't worry about us 'ttebayo. We'll be fine." Naruto said, kissing her softly. His hand cupped her face caressing her cheek, as his gaze held hers earnestly. "I'll make sure of it."

"You're right, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling back up at him. If there was anything she could truly leave her faith in it was Naruto and his word. In all of the years she'd known him, amidst ever shortcoming and misstep he made, the time he spent as a proud failure, he had never once failed her.

It was an odd feeling, knowing that she would be leaving. To think that at an earlier point in their lives, their absence would not have had had such a significant impact on one another. Certainly they had always been good friends, and enjoyed each other's company, but their time apart was not something met with dread and rather understand as a necessary part of their lives. They were ninja. They were devoted to their village, and their promise to serve and protect it.

However, in such a short time, they had become so intricately and inseparable woven in to each other's lives, before they could even realise. No sooner had Naruto been rescuing her from Toneri's clutches; holding her in his arms and declaring that he wanted to grow old with her; they had found themselves binding those words, honouring them in ceremony, and even starting a family of their own together.

No longer were they tied solely to their village, but also to their own small and specific part of it. Their family.

For the past few years, the two had rarely been without one another. They were a team, a two man squad, making slow, careful steps through parenthood. There were times when they would slip up or make mistakes, but they faced this new challenge in their lives without trepidation, never allowing their shortcoming to bring them down. They gave to their children selflessly, showering them with love and affection they needed, and with each day, they found themselves slowly learning and growing more confident with the process.

They continued to work occasional missions, but stuck strictly to taking lower ranked jobs in Konoha, and very occasionally to neighbouring villages. They didn't want to stray too far from one another, just in case something should happen. However, over time, Hinata began to grow restless, feeling as though she was a little too set in their routine. While she loved their children and the exciting journey that had come with raising them, she was beginning to miss the sense of adventure and purpose that had missions. She wanted, again, to experience venturing out into far off parts of the world, working to protect and serve those who were in need.

So, for the first time in about six years, Hinata had expressed her desire to return to more active duty and, after passing the relevant check-ups and tests, was cleared for a two week long mission, leaving Naruto to hold the fort in her absence.

Truth be told, Naruto was nervous. He wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to look after the kids as well on his own. They had relied upon one another so much and had finally reached a point where they felt like they knew what they were doing and were comfortable in their roles.

Yet, he knew realistically, that this was something he would need to get used to. They both led separate, busy lives outside of their family: Naruto being groomed to eventually succeed Kakashi as the village's Hokage and Hinata with her duties and responsibilities to her clan. There were times when they would need to be able to look after Boruto and Himawari on their own, and this made for good practice for that.

"Alright guys," Naruto said, picking up Himawari as she appeared at the doorway. "Say goodbye to kaa-chan."

Naruto took hold of his daughter's hand and waved to Hinata with it. Himawari giggled with a bright smile, which Hinata returned. The gesture, and the girl's sunny disposition was infectious, instinctively mirrored by those around her. Even her reputably stern and stoic father, Hiashi, couldn't help but break into a smile upon seeing his granddaughter.

"Goodbye Himawari," Hinata said, dipping her head slightly and kissing her hair, affectionately, before nuzzling her nose against the top of the girl's head, causing her to erupt into peals of unrestrained laughter.

"I'll miss you." She added, drawing away after a moment. "Make sure you're a good girl for your papa, okay?"

"Okay, mama." Himawari smiled toothily at her with a nod.

It struck Hinata as remarkable that, while Himawari bore a distinct resemblance to her, her friendly, exuberant nature more closely resemble that of Naruto. She was not in the slightest bit, shy or meek, but rather had an innocent curiosity about her that drew her to other people. Naruto felt that she possessed a patience and kind-heartedness akin to her mother, especially when it came to dealing with her more hot-headed brother. Speaking of which…

"Hmm? Where's Boruto?" Naruto wondered aloud, noticing his son had not appeared alongside his sister. Naruo and Hinata's eyes meet, surprised that Boruto would pass up an opportunity to see his mother off. After all, in spite of the grumpy, tough exterior he would often try to uphold, it was no secret that their son had a soft-spot for Hinata.

"Boruto?" Naruto called, his voice projecting throughout their home. "Where are you? Don't you want to say goodbye to kaa-chan?"

A shaky sigh could be heard from the other side of the door, as the echo of slow, hesitant footsteps drew closer. Their son appeared moments later, his blonde hair dishevelled and lower lip quivering, as tears lingered in the corner of his eyes. Hinata eyes widened in alarm, immediately fearing that something had happened to him.

"Mama," Boruto sniffled, his pudgy arms reaching out to his mother.

"Boruto?" Hinata asked with concern, kneeling down to her son's height. "What's the matter?"

He glanced down at his feet, shyly, his lips set in a sad frown, before speaking up in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"I don't want you to go, mama. I'll miss you."

"I know, sweetie," Hinata said with a smile, her hand running through Boruto's messy hair. "I'll miss you too."

"Can you I come with you?" Boruto asked, looking up to Hinata, his watery eyes, wide and hopeful.

Hinata could feel her resolve begin to crumble, at the sight of those crestfallen yet vibrant blue eyes. Those eyes of Naruto's that had, years ago, made her fall in love, had managed to effortlessly capture her heart all over again when her children had been born. Hinata could almost feel herself relenting, but she laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not, Boruto." she answered.

"But I'm a ninja now too." Boruto protested feebly.

"You're right, Boruto, you are a ninja." Hinata answered. She lowered her voice and gently took Boruto by the shoulders as she drew him closer, an idea forming in her head. "But you still can come with me because you're needed here, for a much more important, top secret mission. Do you want to know what it is?"

Boruto looked up at her, yet intrigued by what Hinata was saying. She was speaking seriously, and softly enough that only ever could hear. It must have been a really important, secret mission; she wasn't even going to tell Hima or dad about it. After thinking for a moment longer, Boruto's curiosity proved too much and he nodded.

"I need you to stay at home and help look after your little sister. Can you do that for me?"

Boruto watched his mother for a moment, his forehead furrowing as he weighed the decision. It wasn't an easy choice. As much as he wanted his mama to stay, he loved his sister too. His dad always told him that he needed to be strong and look out for her. Eventually, Boruto nodded, slowly and begrudgingly, but nodded, nonetheless. He still wasn't happy to see his mother leaving, but if it was for his sister, he would be willing to put on a brave face.

"Thank you, Boruto. I know you'll make me proud."

Hinata wrapped her arms warmly around her son, kissing him lovingly on the forehead. Naruto smiled softly, watching him. He hadn't quite been able to make out what Hinata had said, but whatever it was, it had managed to comfort Boruto. He pouted and kept his arms folded as Hinata doted over him. Though, the flush lighting up his cheeks suggesting he was enjoying her affection a lot more than he was willing to let on.

Hinata stood back up, re-adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder, before glancing back up at her husband. The one person she was yet to say goodbye to. He grinned knowingly at her and she felt her a familiar rise of heat in her cheeks, still affected by his charm.

"Well, it looks like I have everything I need." She said, fingers pulling at a lock of her hair, feeling somewhat subconscious under the weight of Naruto's loving gaze. "I suppose I should be leaving now."

"Alright then." Naruto said, closing the distance between him. His arms surrounded her, his chin resting against the top of her head as she was pulled against his solid plain of his chest. Knock 'em dead, Hinata."

"Of course." Hinata answered through a sigh, breathing in his familiar, calming scent, her eyes drooping closed in content.

His lips caressed hers gently, a gesture that was chaste and restrained, as the two were conscious of their children who watched on innocently.

"Never give up," he whispered, his breath tracing faintly over her lips as they drew apart. It had become an almost customary farewell of theirs, ever since their romantic relationship had bloomed. Whenever one of them was about to leave on a mission; be it potentially life-threatening or just a routine job; they would recite their shared nindo. The promise they both made, the mantra that had helped them endure in even what seemed like their bleakest moments, moulding them into who they were today.

Hinata smiled softly, her hand reaching up caress his check.

"Never go back on your word." She responded, revelling in the light that flickered in his eyes.

With that, they separated and Hinata went on her way, waving her family goodbye as she walked in the direction of the village's gates. Naruto stood with Boruto and Himawari, waving and calling goodbye to Hinata as her form slowly receded amongst the crowd of people traversing the streets of Konoha. He glanced down once she had disappeared from sight, seeing Boruto still glancing ahead, his lips set in a thin line.

Naruto's hand reached out and resting on his son's head, tangling into his hair lovingly. It was a gesture he'd adopted from his father in the brief time they'd spent together, recalling the comfort and assurance it had bought him. Boruto's eyes widened, piercing Naruto's in surprise.

"It'll be fine, Boruto." Naruto said, smiling at him reassuringly. "Kaa-chan's strong. You know that. Besides, you've still got Hima and me to keep you company."

Boruto nodded silently, though his expression did not lighten. Himawari's shoulders similarly slunk as she looked over to her brother, reading his sadness. Naruto frowned, racking his brain for something that could help take their minds off of Hinata leaving.

"Hey, I know! Who wants to have ramen for dinner?"

Unsurprisingly to Naruto, both Boruto and Himwari's were more than pleased with the idea, their eyes wide and overcome with excitement.

"Really?" They exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered. "In fact, why don't you go get ready now and we can pick it up?"

"Okay!" Boruto and Himawari answered, not needing to be told twice. They both immediately raced back inside to put on their sandals, almost stumbling over their own feet in their haste.

Naruto laughed fondly as he watched them go. Surely Hinata would be willing to forgive him for one night.


	4. Breaking In

#4. Breaking In

Boruto flattened himself against the cool earth, keeping his back straight and his movements slow. He drew in even, steady breaths to try and calm the erratic pulsing of his heart, but ultimately knew that it was pointless. His body was already lost on a wave of adrenaline, that familiar bundle of excitement and anxiety that overtook him whenever he faced with a mission as risky this one.

In hindsight, Boruto couldn't help but wish he had paid more attention to Shino-sensei's stealth classes as he slinked forward, relying heavily on the cover of darkness to keep himself hidden. It was of the utmost important that he did not give away his position. If he was caught, well… he didn't like to think of what the consequences may be.

His target was within sight, the building he was looking to infiltrate just a short distance away. The lights were out, a sign that there may not be anyone inside. Boruto could feel his nerves calming slightly, knowing that the end was within reach. So long as he made it inside without being noticed, everything would be okay.

All he needed was to find a point of entry, one that he could breach undetected. Scanning the side of the building discreetly, his eyes lit up as he noticed a window hanging open on the first floor. Slowly, Boruto crawled along the ground towards the side of the building, eventually pressing himself up against the wall, moving alongside it.

He stopped just under the base of the window, carefully ducking his head beneath the frame. Boruto's expression furrowed as he strained his ears trying to make out any noise from the other side; anyone who might notice him making his entrance.

It seemed quiet and perfectly still.

Boruto drew in a slow, calming breath before he grasped the windowsill, pulling himself through with the strength of his upper body. With refined grace he dropped inside, landing lightly on his feet in a crouched position. His eyes lifted and scanned the room quickly, discretely, making certain that it was empty.

He sighed deeply in relief.

"Yes! Made it, 'ttebassa." Boruto cheered softly to himself. He glanced tentatively over his shoulder, scanning the area one last time. "I don't think anyone saw me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

The voice carried through the silent room, startling Boruto. He grasped reflexively at a kunai in his weapons pouch, casting it into the shadows. It wasn't the smartest tactic, but he had been taken by surprise and responded impulsively. As a ninja, he had learnt to constantly be on guard and prepared for anything.

A single spark cut through the darkness, moments later, along with the distinct clanging of metal clashing together sharply. Boruto could feel his heart sink as light suddenly flooded into the room. Despite his best efforts, he had been caught. He grimaced, holding up a hand to shield his eyes, needing a moment to adjust to the glare.

Boruto's room was just as he'd remembered leaving it. His mission clothes were strewn haphazardly over his desk chair from earlier in the day, pillows and blankets had been piled underneath his bedcovers in what he'd hoped looked like the shape of a deeply slumbering teenager; that way, should anyone come in, they wouldn't notice right away that he was gone.

There was, however, one distinct difference. His mother now stood at the edge of his bed, her arm raised and a kunai in hand; the one she had used to deflect his own. Boruto felt his stomach churn uncomfortably, his once firm stance becoming rigid and anxious.

"Hello Boruto," Hinata greeted, her face an impassive mask.

"K-kaa-chan." Boruto said, cursing himself as he stumbled.

"You're late, young man." She stated simply, her arms folding as she set the weapon down on his desk. "Your father and I were expecting you. He won't be happy to hear that you've been breaking your curfew again."

Boruto's hand kneaded at the back of his neck, as he did his best to avoid the piercing gaze of his mother's Byakugan eyes. In any other scenario, Hinata might have laughed. The gesture, his sheepish posture, it was all eerily reminiscent of how Naruto would react whenever she was similarly upset with him.

At seventeen years old, Boruto stood close to six feet tall, almost an entire head taller than Hinata. He'd grown significantly over the past few years, much like his father had during his adolescent years. Lean muscle lined his frame from his countless hours spent training and on missions. His success and ability as a ninja had earned high praise amongst the village and there had already been talk of grooming him for Jounin applications. Given his lineage and the many accolades already attached to his name, Boruto had already grown to be something of an imposing figure.

However, beneath his mother's stern gaze, he could feel himself shrinking, becoming as small and defenceless as the day he had been born. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but there was just something about her eyes that was so incredibly disarming to him. Perhaps it was an apprehension he'd been conditioned to after the day he'd accidentally torn Hima's favourite stuffed panda when they were kids, causing her to unlock her Byakugan and attack him in a rare display of anger. He shuddered. The memory certainly didn't help.

Boruto knew that whatever he said, and regardless of how much conviction he put in his voice, Hinata would be able to read through it all. It was one of the disadvantage that came with being born into the Hyuuga family and having a mother who possessed the Byakugan bloodline. She could pick up on even the slightest shift in his expression, his heartrate, and immediately knew if he was telling the truth or not.

"I'm sorry," he answered after a moment, realising that it was pointless to lie.

Noticing the remorse that flashed across her son's face, Hinata's cold stare faltered, as she glanced down with a sigh. She had never been fond of punishing her children, especially when she recalled how strict her father had been with her as a child. However, she knew that it was a necessity and came with the responsibility of being a parent.

Still, she tried her best to show her children patience and respect, even when lecturing them. Hinata knew that scolding Boruto or raising her voice wouldn't get through to him. He would usually just scoff and brush it off. Closing the distance between them, Hinata reached up to touch Boruto's shoulder lightly, her voice piercing through the silent room.

"I'm not mad at you, Boruto, just disappointed."

Boruto's expression tightened as an all too familiar stab of guilt radiated its way through his chest. All the while, Hinata left the room slowly, the door creaking shut behind her.

Seeing the woman who normally radiated such love and warmth look at him with sadness and knowing that he was responsible, always left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was unbearable. He would much sooner choose to get whacked over the head by his father as punishment.

Boruto hadn't really meant to upset Hinata. It just made no sense to him that he had a curfew, at his age. He was a trained ninja, only a few years away from legally being an adult. He was regularly faced with missions where the threat of death lingered. Why couldn't his parents trust that he was mature and independent enough to stay out and arrive home safely? He wasn't a child anymore.

With a sigh, Boruto fell back against his bed, sifting a hand through his dishevelled hair. He glanced up at the ceiling pensively, watching as the light filtering through the still open window spilt across it.

When he was younger, his father had been adamant that he and Himawari not stay up too late, among other things. He wanted to make sure that they always got the rest they needed, or were bathing well, or eating properly. His fixation on such specific, mundane things had always struck Boruto as unusual. That is, until, Hinata told Boruto about the day Naruto had been born; a day in which, with her last breath, Kushina-obaa-chan wished the same things for him in the hopes that, even in her absence, he may still live a happy, healthy life. It was that small insight that really helped Boruto begin to understand why being well rested was of such importance to Naruto. It was one few things that made him feel connected to his late mother, and by instilling the same behaviour into his own children, it allowed all that she had wished for to carry on.

In that sense, Boruto supposed he could understand where his parents were coming from. They were just looking out for him. They only wanted to give him the love and care they hadn't always been able to receive when they were children. It may have seemed like a small, innocuous detail, but it was something that he may have a tendency to take for granted. He had been fortunate enough to not have to endure the pain of losing someone so integral to his life.

Boruto turned onto his side, burrowing his head more comfortably against the pillow as a yawn slipped from the back of his throat. Despite still being fully clothed, his body lightly coated with sweat, it was becoming difficult to resist the enticing comfort of his bed. Tomorrow, he could find a way to apologise and make it up to Hinata properly. But for now, he should probably get some rest.

Now that he thought about it, he was actually feeling pretty tired.

* * *

A/N: There were a few different ideas that led to me writing this. I've always wondered if there were teenage ninjas in the Narutoverse who used their skills in stealth to stay out late and sneak back home without getting caught. I also definitely see Hinata as the kind of mother who would use the classic "I'm not mad, just disappointed line" rather than raising her voice. It works a charm on Boruto, and he feels guilty.

Anyway, just want to say thanks for all the interest you all have shown this series so far, especially the last story. A few of you actually asked if I could write a follow-up to "An Important Mission", or just a story that explores Naruto taking care of Boruto and Himawari on his own further. That's definitely an idea that interests me.


	5. Fabled

A/N: I had some requests to write a follow-up to _An Important Mission,_ where Naruto is taking care of Boruto and Himawari without Hinata. This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

#5. Fabled

It had been a few days since Hinata had left for her mission, and in that time, Naruto had been pleasantly surprised by how well he had managed alone.

He'd been nervous at first, concerned that he wouldn't be able to take care of the kids as well without her.

It wasn't something he would care to admit to out loud, but he'd always harboured doubts about his capability as a father. He'd grown up without the love of his own parents and, at a young age, had been largely isolated from other children. It didn't leave him with much of a base to draw from.

Hinata had always been integral to him. She was patient and level-headed, a perfect foil to his more excitable personality. She was kind and nurturing, protective of those who weak or dependant; traits that had always left no doubt in Naruto's mind that she would one day make a good mother. The fact that she already had a lot of experience helping look after Kurenai-sensei's daughter didn't hurt either.

Still, Hinata always took the time to reassure him how well he did raising Boruto and Himawari, as if reading through him and seeing the uncertainties he held.

They had both struggled throughout their lives and thrived under the opportunity to grow. This new experience was a challenge they faced together, and sharing the burden made it seem a little bit less daunting. Without her, however, his doubts began to manifest once more.

Though, Naruto didn't want to worry Hinata while was away, or make her feel guilty for taking on a mission. She had spent several months away from active duty while carrying and eventually raising Boruto and Himawari. Naruto knew that if he gave any indication that he was uncertain about looking after the kids alone, Hinata would offer to drop the mission and stay with him. It was just in her nature, she always seemed to put others before herself. Naruto did not want to deprive her, though. That would be selfish. She needed to think of herself for a change.

Naruto also knew that they wouldn't be able to depend on each other forever. There would likely be points in the future where Hinata would have to leave home; be it on a mission, or to tend to some of her duties with the Hyuuga clan, and vice versa. Taking care of the children alone was something they would both have to get used to.

It was strange. Though her absence so far had only been brief, it was palpable to Naruto. It was cold when he woke up in his bed alone, he found himself missing how her soft voice would greet him with a whisper or the way she would gently hum as she got ready in the morning. They had been separated from one another before, as was their nature of a shinobi's life. However, it had never really registered to him this significantly before. They hadn't been apart for this long since they had first acknowledged their feelings for one another.

It was surprising how quickly she become so irreplaceable in his heart.

Thankfully, Naruto had managed to find comfort and reassurance in falling back into the same, familiar routine; the he one he and Hinata had been following together for years. Waking (or sometimes, being woken by) Boruto and Himawari in the morning, having breakfast together, walking to the Academy, spending time in the garden or running through exercises with them. Following the simple steps he had come to memorise over the years helped ease him slowly into what seemed like a daunting tasks.

For someone known for being spontaneous and impulsive, it was refreshing to gain composure from a sense of control and order in life.

The kids had also done their best to help him out; the fact that Hinata had had a word with them before leaving probably helped. Not one to disobey the wishes of his mother, Boruto especially was on his best behaviour; his occasional bouts of talking back and running amok reducing drastically.

"Alright, arms up Hima." Naruto instructed, as he helped his freshly-bathed daughter change into her pyjamas.

"Yes, papa." Himawari replied cheerfully, raising her arms and allowing him to pull the shirt over her head.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, Boruto." Naruto called over his shoulder, as he tended to Himawari. Even without looking, he could tell that his son had been more pre-occupied with pulling faces in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. Boruto stopped, however, when his father admonished him.

"I know, I know, 'ttebassa." He grumbled, reaching for his toothbrush.

"There we go, all done." Naruto said, inspecting Himawari with a satisfied smile, smoothing the fabric of the yellow pyjama top over her chest.

He stood back to his feet, stretching out the stiff muscles in his back and shoulders with a sigh, before glancing down at Boruto and Himawari.

"Alright. Well, looks you kids are ready for bed now."

"Papa, papa," Himawari bounded on the balls of her feet. "Can you tell us a bedtime story first?"

Before Naruto could answer her, he was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Glancing down in surprise, it took him a moment to realise that someone was calling. Naruto rolled his eyes, this new technology was taking him some time to get used to.

"Hang on a second, Himawari." Naruto said, fishing the device out of his pocket. He raised it to his ear, his eyes remaining trained carefully on the two children in front of him, not wanting to let them out of his sight.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun?" A soft, sweetly familiar voice spoke from the other line. Naruto's eyes widened, the breath catching in his throat.

"Hinata?!" He exclaimed in surprise. Boruto and Himawari perked up, the familiar name drawing their attention.

"Sorry, I mean-" Naruto continued, careful to lower his voice. "What are you doing calling...? Not that it isn't good to hear from you, but... Aren't you in the middle of your mission?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and I are going to stay for the night and leave in the morning... I wanted to check up on how you were doing."

"Oh, okay. So... Everything was alright?"

"It's been fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata reassured him. "It's been awhile, so I was a little bit rusty at first, but it was a simple mission. We were just shadowing a noble who had received threats of assassination. Thankfully, they just turned out to be a scare."

"Oh, good." Naruto sighed in relief. He had nothing but faith in Hinata's skill as a ninja, but there was a small part of him that had feared for the worst, worrying that something may have gone wrong. After all, certain missions could bring factors that were beyond your skill and control. It was reassuring to hear that everything had gone smoothly.

"How's everything been back at home?"

"Is that mama?! Can we talk with her?" Boruto and Himawari tugged excitedly at Naruto's sleeve.

"Well the kids are here with me." Naruto grinned, knowing that the receiver would have likely picked up the sound of their voices.

"Shouldn't they be in bed by now?" Hinata scolded light-heartedly. He could tell that she was smiling, from the distinct warmth that entered her voice.

"We were just getting ready to." Naruto answered sheepishly. "But, now that you've called, I don't think they'll settle down so easily. I'm sure they'd enjoy it if they could say goodnight to you, though."

"I would like that."

"Alright then. Let's just see if I remember how to do this."

Naruto glanced down at his phone, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to remember Shikamaru's instructions on how activate the phone's video call function. After fumbling with the device for a moment and, thankfully, not disconnecting the call, Naruto set his phone down on the counter top, Boruto and Himawari watching in fascination before the image of Hinata flickered on screen.

"Mama!" They exclaimed excitedly, pulling their faces closer towards the screen.

There was a swell of happiness in Naruto's heart as his eyes rested on Hinata. Even though there was some fatigue lingering in her eyes, the result of a long, tiresome mission, a light shone through them when she saw Boruto and Himawari. There was no greater beauty than the genuine love she exuded for her children, reflected in her expression. It was in the way her eyes softened, and her lips curled warmly into a subtle, but bright smile.

"Hello Boruto, Himawari." She waved. "It's good to see you."

"We miss you, mama! How much longer until you're home?"'

"I miss you too, sweetie. But, it won't be much longer now... I hope you've both been good for your father."

"We have, we have!" The children cried in unison, before Naruto could even answer.

"Tell us about your mission, kaa-chan!" Boruto exclaimed, pounding his fist against his open palm. "Did you beat up lots of bad guys?"

"Are Uncle Shino and Uncle Kiba with you too?" Himawari asked. "Did Uncle Kiba bring Akamaru?!"

"Now kids," Naruto interjected. "I know you're excited to talk to mama, but remember; it's still bed time. You can't stay up too late."

"But we only just got to see her-," Himawari protested softly, her lip setting into a pout.

"I know, Hima." Naruto said, crouching down to her height. "Tell you what, what if mama stays until you both fall asleep, just like she always used to? Would that make you happy?"

Himawari's lips set in a thin line, her eyebrows furrowing, as she considered what Naruto had offered. She glanced up at him after a moment.

"Can we still have a bedtime story, papa?"

"Of course you can." Naruto answered before he looked to Hinata with a knowing look in his eyes. Hinata glanced back at him, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

"In fact, I think I know one that you might enjoy. It's a story about a princess…. and a handsome ninja."

Once Naruto had led the kids into their bedroom, making sure that they were settled, he began to animatedly tell the familiar story, gesticulating wildly with his hands. Hinata couldn't help but laugh softly to herself while Himawari watched her father with rapt fascination, her hands clasped together and completely engrossed in the story. Boruto, who claimed that he was too old for stories, sat with his arms folded. His bored expression only broken by an occasional scoff or rolling of his eyes at Naruto's overly dramatic gestures.

Naruto smiled knowingly as he recounting the kidnapping of the princess' young sister, knowing that Boruto's sharp intake of breath and sudden shifting of his head meant he had finally caught his attention. The subject matter was something of a sensitive issue to Boruto, as he had always been protective of his own younger sister. As the action continued to build and the story reached its crescendo, Boruto couldn't help but listen intently.

"Despite how strong and badass the handsome ninja was, his power alone wasn't enough." Naruto recounted, his voice suddenly more hushed and measured. "He couldn't defeat the evil Toneri alone. He needed the Princess's help. For, it was only with her special magic that they could damage the giant orb, the one that was causing the moon to fall towards the Earth."

"They joined hands, and with their combined efforts they were able to destroy the orb, saving the planet from destruction. With Toneri defeated and the princess' sister safe, the ninja and the princess were able to return home knowing that their world was free from harm."

"As they left the moon, the princess was finally able to return to the ninja's feelings, the ones that she had had to ignore in order to save her sister's life. They shared their first kiss together, beneath the full moon. The ninja to grow with her and for them to spend the rest of their lives together, happily ever after."

"Wow," Himawari sighed in relief. She reached up stifle a yawn with the back of her hand. "That was an amazing story, papa. I was worried the princess may have been trapped on the moon forever." She looked towards her brother with a smile. "What do you think, oni-chan?"

"I- It was alright, I guess." Boruto answered, averting his eyes with a blush.

"Alright then, guys." Naruto said, clasping his hands together. "You know the deal. Lights out, time to go to sleep now."

Having already being coaxed into their warm, comfortable beds, both Boruto and Himawari had grown tired over the course of Naruto's story. Despite their disappointment, they didn't have the energy to protest. Naruto took the phone in his hand as he moved towards their beds, allowing the kids and Hinata the chance to say goodnight to one another.

He pulled the covers up to Himawari's neck, before leaning down and gently placing a kiss on forehead.

"Goodnight Hima."

"Goodnight mama, goodnight papa."

"Goodnight Himawari," Hinata said, blowing a kiss to her daughter. "Sweet dreams."

As Himawari's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing fell in a relaxed, lulling pattern, Naruto moved over towards his son's bed.

"Goodnight Boruto," he spoke softly, smoothing and kissing him there.

"Goodnight kaa-chan, tou-chan." Boruto mumbled drowsily.

"Goodnight sweetie." Hinata said. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"O-okay," Boruto answered through a yawn as he turned over, the familiar, soothing tone of his mother's voice lulling him into sleep.

Naruto's footsteps were light as he moved towards the bedroom door, silence carrying throughout the room. His gaze travelled over the children one last time before he left, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of their perfectly relaxed, still forms dozing contentedly. Carefully not to disturb them, Naruto gently closed the door behind him.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto said, glancing down at his phone and looking to Hinata with a wink.

"You certainly haven't lost your tendency to embellish things, oh handsome ninja." Hinata teased.

"Very funny," Naruto drawled, their gaze breaking as he pouted. His eyes rested on the children's bedroom door as he turned, his lips lifting into a soft, wistful smile.

He knew how precious the tale was to Hinata, to the both of them.

On that night; once they had managed to stop Toneri from destroying the world; she could remember how Naruto had held her in his arms, promising to spend the rest of his life with her. At the time, there had been a part of Hinata that almost couldn't believe it was real. As though she was dreaming, or living out some kind of fairy tale, not unlike the ones they had told Boruto and Himawari before.

It was the story of how her love, the feelings she had kept hidden inside for so long, had finally reached Naruto. How the sacrifice she had made to save her sister and defend the world had not been in vain. How despite having to turn away from Naruto initially, his devotion and trust in her had never wavered.

Now it was something that they had shared with their children, Boruto and Himawari. The product of the love that had blossomed between them on that night. The living proof of their promise, their vow that they would stay together forever.


	6. Close Quarters

#6. Close Quarters

Following the sucess they had had saving the world from Toneri's clutches, the team of Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata became highly sought after, with mission requests pooling in from all corners of the land, specifically asking for them.

Hinata had been the only one to decline, initially. Understandably, she had wanted to spend time with her family after the Otsutsuki had attacked her father and kidnapped her younger sister. But she insisted that the remaining four take on the missions without her.

It wasn't until Hinata returned to active duty a few weeks later that Sakura noticed things suddenly weren't running so smoothly.

It wasn't a sleight against Hinata, or her capabilites as a kunoichi. Usual, Sakura was thrilled to have the chance to work with her. Any time they were teamed up with someone outside of their regular four-man squad, Sakura found herself exposed to different perspectives, new ways of thinking and approaching complex situations. It always proved a vital opportunity to learn and grow as a shinobi.

Hinata was co-operative, level-headed and possessed the well-honed, unique abilities of the Hyuuga clan. Under normal circumstances, she was a valueable addition to their team. It was only recently though, that teaming with Hinata presented something of an issue.

Naruto and Hinata were still in the early stages of their blossoming relationship, where everything was exciting and new. They relished every moment they could spend in one another's company and would rarely part… Even while in the middle of a mission.

At first, Sakura had thought it was cute. It was refreshing to see how much things had developed between, in such a short amount of time. The two had become much more confident in openly expressing their feelings for one another.

The way they would shyly brush hands when passing one another, the deliberate, lingering gazes they exchanged, Naruto spacing out in the middle of a conversation with Sai as Hinata stretched in front of him, thick locks of hairs of hair falling in front of her eyes.

Recently, they had even begun sneaking away from camp at suspiciously similar times, claiming that they were going to bathe or collect firewood. They returned together, looking flushed and short of breath. Naruto didn't have any firewood, and Hinata's hair was dishevelled, specks of dirt lining her clothes and traces of bare skin.

For professional ninja, you'd think they might be subtler.

Still, the relationship was good for them, Sakura thought. She was pleased that her friends were able to find such happiness in one another, that Naruto returned Hinata's feelings after so long. Though, at the same time, she couldn't help but wish that they would focus more on the task at hand.

It was funny. Less than a month earlier, she had been growing increasingly frustrated with them. Hinata for being too shy to confess her feelings and Naruto for being too dense to notice them. Now, it was the complete opposite case. They were both much more open and clear about their feelings for one another… Perhaps too much so.

Sakura almost preferred things the way they were before. Almost.

Though, she suspected her frustration might also be rooted in jealously, to some degree. There was a part of her that found it hard to watch them happy and in love, especially when he was still aimlessly walking the globe, away from her.

It had been so long since he'd last visited, or even left a message asking her how she was.

Sakura's eyes traced the darkened roof of her tent with a sigh, burrowing deeper into her sleeping bag as she turned over. Weary, but restless. With her mind wandering she was unable to find the sleep her body so desperately sought.

As she moved onto her side, her ears strained, picking up the sound of footsteps padding softly along the grass outside. Her pulse remained steady and her breathing calm as she realised that the presence was not a threat. Though, her eyebrows furrowed upon recognising the familiar, warm chakra, wondering what they were doing out so late.

She could hear Hinata's voice whispering from a few feet away and the creak of a zipper unfastening, as the flap to a nearby tent was opened.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice echoed from outside. "What is it? Couldn't you sleep?"

"Well, I- it's just… I wanted to-"

Hinata trailed off shyly and Sakura smiled, picturing her friend glancing downward and pressing her fingers together in that old, nervous habit. For all the growth their relationship had seen in such a short time, there was something endeaaring about the rare occasions when Hinata acted shyly around Naruto.

Despite falling silent, Naruto appeared to have understood what she was asking and chuckled warmly.

"Alright…" He answered. "Come on then."

There was a distinct rustle of clothing as Hinata slinked closer to him, the sigh that broke softly from her throat, telling. Catching her lip between her teeth, indecisively, Sakura surrendered to her curiosity, momentarily, glancing over to watch the silhouetted couple through her tent's thin wall; their shadows moulding together as their lips traced over one another's.

It surprised Sakura to see Naruto holding Hinata so gently. He had never once doubted her strength, never made out that she was someone who weak or needed protecting; quite the opposite in fact. Yet his hand caressed the side of her face, restrained, as if afraid his very touch might bruise her skin.

Sakura smiled, before falling back against her mat as Naruto and Hinata moved inside his tent. Her curiosity sated, she decided it would be best not to intrude any further on her friends' privacy.

Sakura drifted off into sleep soon after, the fatigue clouding her body becoming too much for her to fight. Though, her years of camping out in dangerous territories during missions and working on-call as medic had left her something of a light sleeper, and it wasn't long before she was ripped jarringly from her slumber; woken by the sound of a strangled cry.

Sitting up, her gaze cut through the darkness, indiscernible shapes clouding her vision. As her consciousness slowly returned, Sakura couldn't help but note how much that broken voice had sounded like Hinata; as though she were in trouble and calling out for help. Though, with her mind clouded, still on the cusp of sleep, it was difficult to tell if what she'd heard had even been real or merely part of a dream still clinging to her memory.

Sakura's heart jolted unsteadily as the cry broke out again, rising abruptly before descending into muffled whimpers. The lone sound was enough to quell any doubt within her. The voice was unmistakeably Hinata's.

Alarm gripping her, Sakura wiped the covers of her sleeping bag aside and grasped the kunai she left beside her mat. She wasn't sure what would be waiting for her outside.

"Hinata?!" Sakura called, hand clawing desperately at the flap of her tent door. "Hinata, are you okay?!"

Her friend called back, as if to answer her. Though, the words that trickled from her mouth came as something of a surprise to Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura froze, the hand that had been pulling her tent's zipper down suddenly falling limp at her side as she registered Hinata's voice. There was an odd quality to it; something that, in her panic-stricken, fatigued state, she hadn't picked up on initially. There was something unusual about the shakiness in her voice, how heavy and uneven her breaths were, not to mention the low, sultry moans spilling again and again from her friend's lips.

Sakura's face flushed, as the slow, mortifying realisation set in. Hinata had stopped by Naruto's tent in the middle of the night. As far as she knew, she had never left. And now…

"Shh, Hinata, not so loud." His whisper carried through the otherwise still night. "We can't let the others hear us."

"Naruto," Sakura growled, heat pooling in her cheeks.

Sakura set the kunai down and promptly submerged her head beneath her sleeping bag and covering her ears.

It was going to be a long night.

.

Sakura's dragged herself groggily from her sleeping bag well before dawn had risen the next morning. After the horrifying sounds she had been subjected to last night, despite her best efforts, she realised that any attempts to get back to sleep were futile.

Seeing as she was awake, Sakura decided she may as well fill the time with something productive, like packing up their camp and getting ready for their next day. She stepped out of her tent, rubbing at her heavy, tired eyes, before stopping to warm herself against the morning chill, crouching by the dying embers of their campfire.

"You too, huh?" Shikamaru asked as he emerged from his tent, stooping to sit across from her.

"Yep," Sakura drawled, rubbing her hands together and holding them out in front of the flame.

"Remember last time when she was shy and he was oblivious?" Shikamaru sighed, tucking his arms behind his head. Man, it was so much easier to get to sleep then. Troublesome."

"She kept calling his name out. 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun'. It was certainly a learning experience." Sai said, taking the seat on Sakura's opposite side and pulling out his sketch book. If she could have summoned the strength, Sakura would have glared at him.

"I think we should say something."

Shikamaru sighed again, conflicted. On the one hand, he agreed with what Sakura was saying. Yet, he wasn't sure if this was the right time or place for a confrontation. Knowing Sakura and Naruto, the conversation would likely escalate to raised voices, back and forth, something that he really didn't want to have to deal with first thing in the morning. Besides, it's not like wasting time arguing was going to help their trip home pass any faster. Surely it would be better to just let it slide for now and bring the matter up in private?

"I don't know if now's the best time to-" He began.

"I don't care." Sakura snapped. "We can't operate like this. It was fine when they were just making kissy faces at one another, but this- This is too far! We're supposed to be here on a mission and they're having se-"

"Mmm," Naruto's interrupted with a content sigh as he stood tall, stretching out his loose muscles. His chakra was flaring brightly, his lips set in a satisfied smirk as he stepped out of his tent.

He seemed to be in a good mood.

It wasn't difficult to figure out why.

Sakura grit her teeth, as Shikamaru set a hand on her shoulder, steadying her shaking fist. She resentment seeing him so refreshed and well-rested. It was as if he was taunting her.

"Morning guys." Naruto greeted cheerfully. "Ready to head off again?"

Naruto's features crinkled in confusion when none of their friends spoke up. His eyes rested on Shikamaru, who, beyond his normal, bored expression, offered little more than a discreet shake of his head, as if warning him. Beside him, Sai was watching Naruto closely, his gaze lingering much longer than what could be considered polite. Naruto shuddered, finding something strangely disarming about the way he was being studied. Glancing lastly, over to Sakura, he could tell that she was upset about something. The way she was glancing downward and refusing to make eye contact made that much apparent. The small crack in the earth where her fist rested was probably a good indicator too.

"Uh…" Naruto began, growing uncomfortable beneath the collective weight of his friends' gazes. "What is it?"

"I have to say, Dickless…" Sai said, holding in his hand to his chin as if deep in thought. "It seems that I was wrong about you."

"Sai? What the hell are you talking ab-…?"

Naruto trailed off, his skin paling.

"No… No. You didn't."

"Oh, we did Naruto."

"But- But how? We were so careful-"

"The walls are made of canvas, Naruto." Shikamaru sighed. "How much sound did you really think you were going to drown out?"

* * *

A/N: So... Prompts for _Naruhina Week_ were just released. I'm hoping to have something written for every day again, so you might get some more stuff from me very soon.


End file.
